


If You Think They're Looking At You (They Looking At Me)

by ghostlygone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Field Trip, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Speaks Russian, Peter Parker is CEO Of Stark Industries, Peter Parker is Training To Be CEO of Stark Industries, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Loki's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Nebula's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Shuri's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: There's a point in life where you have to tell your best friends your biggest secret. Or, secrets. Peter is not exactly ready for that day. This point in life is also the point where your full adopted family decide to pay you a visit. This point is NOT to be confused with another point in your life, the point where you and your old Decathlon Team decide to take a tour of your work and home.During said trip, your close adopted family decide to hold a family meeting concerning your identity, which they decide your old team should come to, as not to be rude. These two points in your life are, generally speaking, two points Peter would rather avoid. Since, you know, he doesn't exactly enjoy the spotlight.Or, Peter reveals both his Identity and his Secret to MJ, Ned and his old Academic Decathlon TeamOr, I got an idea and needed to write it out
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Nebula & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, implied James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217
Collections: Peter Parker Stories





	1. The Avengers Family Of One Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Peter did NOT get dusted/snapped away
> 
> So.. I currently have exactly 29 drafts waiting to be posted, and I'm pretty sure that, like, 24 of them are Marvel/Peter Parker-related. So, expect a load of Marvel fics this month.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from 'Looking At Me' by Sabrina Carpenter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The close family of one Peter Stark-Romanov, publicly known as Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I came up with and couldn't get out of my head.   
> Hope you enjoy!

To begin with, lets introduce you to the 'Avengers Family'. The person least known, in public at least, is Peter Parker. Or, as the Business World knows him, Peter Stark-Romanov. Age twenty three, he is known for being intimidating and straight-to-the-point, managing to get under the skin of everyone he opposes. A ruthless enemy to people who disrespect others, a friendly quick-witted partner to others. A genius at science, he is rumoured to be better than Tony Stark himself, coming up with creations that could solve worldwide problems, such as flooding and forest fires. People who have worked with him say he works hard and rarely wants credit for anything he does. That he could be a better version of Tony Stark, given a couple of years. Mr Stark-Romanov is close with the Avengers and supposed to be brilliant at fighting, with some saying he could be an Avenger. To the Business world, he is Peter Stark-Romanov, the future CEO of Stark Industries. 

He has four adopted parents, two officially, and two unofficially. His two official ones are Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov. Tony Stark, the world's Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist. Known in the Business world as sarcastic and unapologetic, he is a genius mechanic, working almost non-stop to create. Married to Pepper Potts, with a young daughter, people either hate him or love him, but everyone respects him. Mr Stark was the leader of the Business world, with his company leading in all the scientific and engineering prospects. As Iron Man, he works tirelessly day and night to protect the world with the Avengers. He is amazing at fighting and doesn't form personal connections with many people. He is known to consult his son in every decision he makes.

Natasha Romanov, the heartless ex-assassin and spy. Known as one of the best fighters in the world, she is ruthless and never shows emotion. Trained from a young age in the Red Room, she grew up to be feared. To the world, she is The Black Widow. A dangerous and irreplaceable part of the Avengers, recruited for her skill and thoroughness. In the Business world, she is intimidating and always backs up her son. Miss Romanov is regularly included in secret meetings regarding the future of Stark Industries, despite not giving input unless to sway the other company towards her son's side. Skilled in everything, she is regularly seen with knives on her person, especially when out in public.

Peter's two unofficial parents are Pepper Potts and James 'Bucky' Barnes. Pepper Potts, the current CEO of Stark Industries in the Business world. She is well known for leading the company to even higher heights, using her wit and skills to make the best possible decisions. Not an official Avenger, she is rumoured to have been involved to be part of many Avenger battles. An idol for girls everywhere, Miss Potts is the most influential woman in the world, a proud feminist and a wonderful mother to her ten year old daughter, Morgan Stark.

James 'Bucky' Barnes, known as The Winter Soldier, Captain America's childhood best friend. Controlled by HYDRA for years, he is a now fearless Avenger and as intimidating as ever. He often accompanies Miss Romanov to meetings, scaring the people trying to trick or double-cross Stark Industries. Over a hundred years old, he looks out for his team mates and always helps as many civilians as possible. 

The four of them are nothing like the Business world paints them. With Peter being hyper and over-excited about everything, from a breakthrough in science to a seeing a butterfly on the way to the park, and all his parents being loving and caring, always having excuses to hold him in some way, or touch him comfortingly. Together they lead the Business World. With the skills and intelligence of them all, they dominate all the other companies in every aspect.

To the public, they are a usual college student, a billionaire, the Stark CEO, a spy and an assassin. To the rest of the Avengers, they are the main family.

See, Tony Stark has a habit of adopting people. So, along with the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakanda, the occasional S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and Captain Marvel, Tony has at least six children. Peter Stark-Romanov, previously Peter Parker, Harley Keener, whose garage Tony broke into when they were twelve, Nebula, previously one of Thanos' adopted daughters, Loki, the God of Mischief, Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, and Morgan Stark, Pepper and Tony's biological child. They are all incredibly close, for people who don't see each other too often. With Nebula and Loki being off-planet and Shuri living in Wakanda, they rarely see each other, and rarely see each other all together.

There are only a few times they have all been together. The one most memorable is when they all decided a prank war was needed. They separated the Avengers and Wakandans into teams, and stayed together to make a third team. The prank war lasted all week, and by the end, the tower was covered in glitter, paint, glue and other, unidentified things, that nobody wanted to know what they were. Obviously, their team won, and they were given all-access to FRIDAY, meaning they could access all the footage, user history, secrets, and change anything. It ended...badly, to say the least. They all got excellent blackmail material, and changed everybody's names. It was, to say, a disaster.


	2. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hey guys,  
Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've lost a lot of motivation and my mental health isn't too good right now. I'm still trying to write, but I don't think I'll have another chapter up for a while. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this so far, and have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> All Russian was translated using Google Translate, so apologies if any of it is wrong
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
